Elsa the Softcore Dom
by QuiteQuiet
Summary: Anna wants Elsa to try a new role. Elsa struggles with the responsibility. [Trigger Warnings: Incest, femslash, general ludicrousness]


_**Author's Note: I laughed so much while writing this.**_

_**UPDATE 8/14: The adverb overload was driving me crazy. This fanfiction has been edited.**_

_**...It's still my worst in my opinion.**_

* * *

The clock ticked down, the moon came up, and Elsa retired wondering what she was going to get herself into. Her sister had become giggly and silly in the last couple days of her monthly cycle. While it was a sign that the pain was subsiding, it also usually meant the gears of her mind were turning over some outlandish idea for the next time they were in bed together.

It was that morning before she set off to govern the kingdom that Elsa had been approached by Anna, the younger woman twirling by in a modest green dress. She'd stopped herself by grabbing hold of Elsa's cheek; then, looking deep into her eyes with the tiniest hint of husk, said, "Your Highness requests thou presence in the chambers at eight." After a brief moment of savoring Elsa's surprise, she'd laughed and spun down to oversee a civilian trade disagreement.

It wasn't that Elsa didn't like these new games. Anna was always very patient about them, and let her set the pace. There was just a light sense of dread that accompanied the whole thing, some churning yet delightfully wicked apprehension. On some nights it was quite justified, as they would find themselves in extremely compromising situations. But the thrill Elsa gained from it was strong enough for her to play with the idea she might be a little masochistic. Perhaps it could be chalked up to a deprivation of human contact added with a strong and sometimes secret intimacy with her sister.

Not to mention, Anna had a way of requesting the craziest things.

The hem of Elsa's cape glided down the hall. The queen passed many paintings on the rosemail walls—_do they watch us at night_?—before stopping by Anna's door, shaking the thought out of her mind. _No, that's ridiculous. There's no such thing as living paintings._ Clearly, her anticipation was stronger than she'd thought. Already she felt a tiny coat of wetness underneath her dress.

She knocked. "Come in," Anna said in a singsong tone.

Elsa opened the door. Anna was sitting on her bed, the covers sinking under her bent legs. One arm rested on them, fingers treading softly over the tip of her thigh. Her other hand cupped her chin, fingers placed just above her lip. Elsa thought about the warm breath that must have been passing over them at that very moment.

She stiffened. Anna smirked. Elsa's chest went tight, and in a long, slow movement she trailed down the entirety of Anna's body. Earlier in the day her dress had been innocuous; now, under the curving canopy drapes, it contoured her in the most seductive way. "Well?" she said after a few seconds. "Come over to see me."

Elsa muttered an apology and closed the door. Anna giggled. She loved that woman, oh yes she did, but sometimes Elsa was so timid and embarrassed she couldn't help finding it funny. The way Elsa fumbled over herself now as she approached the bed was so adorable, it was all Anna could do to not break face and start laughing. Elsa's normally pale face had turned a deep red. Her progression was tentative, with a flicker in her eye.

Anna could hear her breathing. "Oh, just get over here."

Elsa rushed forward and fell onto the sheets. Her hands shook as she raised them over Anna. Though Anna bit her lip she started to feel guilty. If only Elsa knew how long she had practiced in front of the mirror, looking for just the right way to position herself for the night. It was certainly paying off. She'd never seen Elsa so flustered. She was sitting on her knees, still not quite believing the sight below her, and then her hands went down.

Anna moaned as Elsa made contact. Despite the coldness she radiated, the queen's touch always felt soft and gentle to Anna. Delicate smooth hands first went to the sides of Anna's head, then pressed in as Elsa circled her thumbs around Anna's neck. A few moments later she traveled to the shoulders. Anna hummed as she felt the tips of Elsa's fingers dragging down her skin.

As Elsa furthered the massage she undid the zipper on Anna's dress. Anna felt a deep throb below along with the goodness already upon her, and as Elsa lowered onto her back, she suddenly wondered if she should give in and just let this continue.

She couldn't. The idea was too exciting.

As the dress shimmied over her midsection she said, "I see you're already in the mood."

Elsa looked up. "What?"

Anna didn't respond. Elsa scooted backwards to take off the rest of Anna's dress. When it rolled over Anna's waist she stopped. Fit over her sister was a pair of lingerie too…_sexy_ to be worn on anything other than special occasions. It was silk-thin and lacy, stitched with black patterns that didn't meet at the bottom hem of the fabric. This was purely decoration, and Elsa shifted to steady herself.

Anna bumped her with her foot. "Well?" she said. Her toes tickled the underside of Elsa's chin. She heard another quiet apology, then the fabric rolled over her. This time she snuck a peek. Elsa had taken off the lingerie and the dress and was staring at both, her eyes moving from one to another. The blush in her face grew so intense her eyes glazed.

She was hopeless without a guide. Anna turned on her back, revealing herself completely. She looked at Elsa plainly.

"Tonight I want you to ravish me."

Elsa sat stunned into silence. There was good reason for it. Anna had never requested this right off the bat, and even then, she wasn't so blunt about it. She had to admit the way she said it was very funny! The corners of her mouth cracked; she slid her teeth out to hold her lip down. She was glad Elsa still hadn't acted, for she'd have certainly laughed and ruined the mood.

"Um…I'm confused," said Elsa. "What is it you want me to do?"

Anna sat up and grabbed hold of her wrists. "You know, like those books we read when we were teenagers. Don't even tell me you didn't read them." Elsa dropped the lingerie and closed her hands around Anna's. They were making eye contact, Elsa's mouth open as she processed the situation. Anna slipped one hand loose and closed it ever so slowly around Elsa's back. "You know," she said into Elsa's ear. "Where eventually they find themselves in a room just like this one, with their clothes off just like ours are, and they start to do things that we're thinking about…" her breath was warm and close, "right now."

Elsa came and pitched forward, landing on Anna with all her weight. She didn't move for a few minutes. "Um, Elsa?" Anna asked. "You alright?"

"I don't think anyone reaches climax by words alone."

"Oh, I'm sure there's someone." She pushed on Elsa's shoulders, bringing her back up. "You don't have to do anything really rough. Heck, some of the stuff in those books sounds really painful and cheesy. Guess that's what I get for buying them right next to that vegetable stand."

"Um…what?"

Anna patted her. "Elsa, there's just something in me right now. Something that wants…_needs_ to be treated more roughly than usual. Right now, even." Her mouth slid into a slow smirk. "Right now I'm imagining you shoving me right on this bed and losing your face in my neck—"

Elsa flung her backwards with sudden force. Anna looked up smugly. "Now we're getting somewhere."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"You didn't hurt me," said Anna. "Actually, I'm pretty excited."

Elsa put her hand on Anna's wrist again. The predicament still baffled her, however, so she remained still.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Your knees are right around my hips, Elsa."

Her smile grew larger as Elsa straddled her waist and shoved forward. She felt her right arm move down as Elsa planted herself on the sheets to stay in place. This was a good start. But there had to be more.

"Grab my hair."

"What?" said Elsa.

She was still thrusting. "Grab my hair," said Anna, "and say something dirty."

"Um." Elsa slowed and leaned over. She took a fistful of Anna's hair and said, "You look so beautiful I could hump you all night."

It could no longer be stopped. Anna burst out laughing, waving Elsa off her head. Elsa blushed again, though this time her lips pursed.

"Don't even pout on me, Elsa. That was priceless."

"Easy for you to say."

"You weren't even holding on to me that hard."

"Hey, I'm not good at doing this on command."

"Then be creative!" Anna sat up longer this time to give Elsa a hug. "Don't think about it too hard. If you do something I like, I'll let you know."

One thing was foolproof. Elsa put her hand on the back of Anna's neck and rubbed, slowly at first, then faster and harder. Anna sank into her. "There we go." Elsa whined and, realizing there were layers between them, pulled away to remove her own clothing. Down fell the cape with its unlatched brooch, off shed the dress piling in on itself. Elsa crumpled them up to drop them on the floor, then picked up Anna's dress and did the same, delicately.

"Don't be so reserved tonight."

Elsa clambered back onto Anna, digging into her flesh. Anna felt the nails on her shoulder and waist and gave a small smile. Elsa did not notice, so intent was she on fulfilling their needs.

She mashed their hips together clumsily. It didn't get a good enough response, so she swung one leg over and pushed her knee in deep. Anna cried out. "Oh! That's good. That's good, Elsa." Elsa moved her knee up and down. She sank into Anna's chest, breathing heavily.

Anna hit her climax in the next minute. She went limp, making Elsa stop. A moment later Elsa reached down to finger her, carefully but quickly. "Keep going, Elsa," said Anna before a slender thumb circled her most sensitive area. "Keep going. Keep going! _Ohhhhhh_," she moaned, hips waving on their own. The throbbing below was already beyond the intensity she'd expected. A slick substance had produced there, coating over and over at her sister's every touch. Elsa used the arousal to her advantage. Still stroking Anna with her thumb, she pressed two fingers together and slid in.

Their eyes rolled back. Elsa pumped her wrist, mouth creeping into a grin. She felt a thrill at Anna was writhing on the sheets underneath them. So early into the night and Anna was completely gone! She wanted to keep this going. It was her _duty_ to keep this going.

Anna grabbed the sheets. Finding purchase, she sat up to put an arm around Elsa's back. "No," said Elsa, pulling away. A long line dripped down her middle finger. Anna wrenched for it to be back inside.

"I need it filled," she whimpered. Elsa raised her hand farther away. Her cheek rose as she gave her trademark lopsided grin.

Anna begged again. "Please, Elsa." An eyebrow rose higher. "Elsa, please. I _need_ it." The sheets trembled behind her. Elsa still didn't move. Anna reeled from the lack of action, but on the inside she was swelling and swelling because yes, _this is what she wanted_!

Elsa lay Anna back down, keeping her fingers out of reach. "I don't think you're being specific enough." Her arm came lower. "What is it you need?"

"You!" said Anna. "I need you, Elsa!"

Elsa shoved her hand back in, finishing off Anna with force. She kept her eyes on Anna's face the whole time, loving the way it scrunched up. Elsa put a palm on Anna's chest and felt it heave. When Anna was done, Elsa slipped out with a flourish. She waited until she had an audience, then slid her fingers in her mouth. Anna almost tore the sheets in her desire.

"That next, Elsa! That next!"

"Thoh."

"No?" Anna threw the sheets over herself dramatically. "I told you—I _need_ it."

Elsa slammed both hands into the mattress. Anna's smile went tight. "You wanted me to ravish you," said Elsa. "So we're going to do things my way."

Anna tapped her nose. "Boop."

"Oh, stop it you." But Elsa hit a blank. They looked at each other.

Anna's smirk was huge. "Are you out of ideas?"

"No!"

"Oh please. You totally are."

"Don't push me. I'm the one bending over you."

"If you need some pointers, I'd be glad to show y—" Anna was cut off by a blast of cold that covered her mouth. Elsa waved her fingers a second time in satisfaction.

Steam came out of Anna's nose and ran down the icy cloth. Elsa took hold of her chin. "You," she said, tilting it, "need to stay quiet. I have to concentrate." She brought her hand up and looked around, searching for inspiration.

She found it, perhaps in the most cliché of places, though it was something. She brought a finger down on Anna's nipple. It seized under her contact, reforming into a nice hard nub. Elsa smiled. She'd noticed it depressing in the pause.

She traced her thumb around the areole, watching it go stiff. As the blood circulated, Anna grabbed for Elsa's wrist. Elsa held Anna's forearm as she lowered herself down.

Anna's scream was muffled by the gag. Elsa laughed with her mouth open, then lifted her hand and engulfed Anna's breast. She sucked tenderly, wrapping Anna in a hug. Her tongue swirled. Anna undulated, her eyes going up. Elsa laughed again and bit down gently. She got slapped in reflex, ground deeper into Anna's frame.

Elsa released with a pop. Anna moaned as her breast jiggled. She became dimly aware of something shuffling over her.

Elsa put her hands on the headboard, squatting above her sister's chest. Anna suddenly tensed. Elsa waited quietly, drawing it out.

She looked down. "Do you want it?"

"Yeeeeempf!" said Anna.

She felt a pull; her tongue had gotten stuck. "Mpf," she said, trying to yank free. It got plastered on more and she gave up. "Ugh." Elsa giggled. Anna screamed again. "I thed yef!" Coldness splintered up her teeth. Her eyes flashed.

Elsa cradled the back of her head and melted the gag. Anna's tongue thrashed in relief, water spilling out on the sheets. Rivulets were rolling down her bust. Elsa brushed them off. Then she placed Anna's head back on the pillow.

Anna looked at her. "Elsa, stop teasing me."

Elsa returned her gaze, very tenderly, then moved up.

The world was in her face. Anna took hold of Elsa and dug in, bliss washing over her as she worked. She felt the throbbing begin quickly and pressed in, leaving a long and lingering kiss. She licked once more and something came out. Elsa shuddered in pleasure above, balancing on the headboard so Anna could breathe.

She collapsed. Anna flailed as her sister smothered her; Elsa immediately fell backward and rushed over. "I'm okay!" said Anna, and Elsa exhaled.

She looked at the headboard. The patterns carved into it had been destroyed in her wake. Anna craned her head. "Well that's gonna be a hard one to explain." Elsa bit her lip. "We'll say you had a nightmare," Anna decided. She touched the ice that cracked along the wood.

Elsa grabbed her. "I can make you really cold," she said, and Anna erupted into goosebumps. Elsa felt around the end table by the bed, finding the drawer and sliding it open. "Okay." She set a pair of gloves on the pillow. "I go too far, you let me know. Alright?"

Anna grinned. "Since when did you ever go too far?"

"Hey, things happen." When Anna didn't protest, Elsa returned to her role. She put her finger over Anna, then released a tiny zap of ice. Anna jumped at the coldness on her belly. Elsa zapped again, harder but with less sharpness. Anna giggled and squirmed, and then Elsa was shooting upon her a miniature storm that hit them both in all the right ways.

"Okay, okay, stop! Settle!" said Anna, using their command to slow down. She was still laughing. Bursts of frost were melting across her body. Elsa paused for a moment, then stuck a finger in Anna's navel and released one final strike.

"_Elsa_!" The queen giggled again. Then she breathed out and rested her head between Anna's breasts. The skin was pleasantly cool. Elsa sighed in contentment and nuzzled in.

A hand went on her back. "Do I get my reward?"

Elsa looked at her warmly. "Yes."

Legs rustled under her. Elsa climbed down the bed and stopped between the spread that revealed her sister's very core. The whole thing was glistening, not from the snow. It smelled spicy and delicious and wonderful. Elsa was taken by the sight.

"You're so precious," she whispered, before she closed her eyes and swallowed.

Anna couldn't hold back the screams. She stuffed her arm in her mouth, letting loose her ecstasy. Elsa kept licking, the light smacking growing louder whenever she surfaced to breathe. Near the end she stopped at the very top and inhaled. The sweetness traveled in and she hummed in delight.

Anna's throat was turning raw. Elsa went in deeper and her eyes flicked up. The redhead was too far gone to notice. She felt fingers close in a little harder around her thighs. Had she looked she would have seen a face clouded with lust, but also filled with the deepest love and devotion.

She seized up. Elsa stopped moving as her lips were mashed between Anna's legs. Her nose got blocked and she reacted with a long, final kiss. Her tongue swept along its entirety. Anna shoved her off the bed, satiated at last.

A few minutes later she recovered. "Sorry," she said weakly.

"It's fine." Elsa rose from the other end, stepping back on the sheets. Her face was covered and red. She wiped herself off, choosing to clean up after by rubbing her arm on a nearby cloth. Then she folded it in half and began drying Anna.

"That," she said, "was incredible."

Anna pinched Elsa's nose. "I knew you'd be good at it."

"And it was overwhelming." Elsa dropped on the sheets, suddenly breathing heavily. Anna turned over and began massaging her shoulders.

"You were good." Elsa closed her eyes. "I wasn't so sure what it was going to be like either. You were so nervous at first. But you had to pull through. You always do. And heck, I'm so amazed I'd be ready to repay you tomorrow!"

Elsa groaned. Her head disappeared under a pillow. "I don't want to think about it."

Anna ran a hand down her back. Elsa arched, and thumped loudly when the fingers lifted off. "Well then, when you do want to think about it, I'll do it. I'll even make it official." Elsa lifted one side of the pillow to watch Anna write quickly on a spare piece of parchment from the end table.

"There." She rolled it up and held it out at the tip, letting it unravel in front of Elsa's eyes. "When you're ready, I will take you as you have taken me this very night."

"You spelled 'hereby' wrong," said Elsa.

"Oh, it's not like this is going out to the public." Anna put the parchment into the drawer. Then she settled into Elsa's chest. "Mmm. Nice and cold," she said.

Elsa's arm went around her. Anna wedged her head under the pillow. "Your eyes really come out in this closed space," she said.

"So do yours."

"You know, it was really impressive that you could manage all that without the gloves. I wasn't so sure, especially since you've never done this before."

She smiled one last time before falling asleep. Elsa's hold on the pillow loosened. The room seemed suddenly quieter. She'd impressed Anna. Really.

The air under the pillow seeped back in as Elsa brought her hand under the sheets. She wrapped it around Anna and, brushing a strand of hair from her eye, breathed in the scent of her sister one last time before the darkness washed her to sleep.


End file.
